Manchester United vs Manchester City?
by dhredrev
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold nonton pertandingan bola, Jimmy taruhan kalau MU kalah, dia bakal nyium bokongnya JC satu menit 20 detik selama satu minggu. One-shoot. Gaje, gila, typo, short. Thankyou.


**MANCHESTER UNITED vs MANCHESTER CITY?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Avenged Sevenfold id belong to themself. This plot is mine XD<p>

Thankyou :D

* * *

><p>Ia memandang pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin segede bagong yang ada di hadapannya itu sambil tersenyum. Merasa paling keren di antero Pluto, Zacky Vengeance merapikan sedikit rambutnya lalu membuat wajah-wajah narsis dan tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu ia tampan dan keren, dan ia tahu author yang satu ini bisa klepek-klepek hanya dengan melihat matanya yang hot banget itu, jadi ia tersenyum untuk kesejuta kalinya dalam satu menit itu, dan omong-omong, maaf author lebay.<p>

Tadinya Zack berniat untuk mengambil foto di depan cermin untuk kenang-kenangan atas betapa tampannya ia, tapi suara Gena yang menjerit dari lantai bawah ternyata sudah cukup membuatnya lari terbirit-birit menuju sang pujaan hati. Gena memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya langsung merangkak ke kuburan dan mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup, tapi Zack hanya meringis.

"James sudah menelponmu sejak tadi! Apa saja sih yang kaulakukan?" Gena menggeram, dan Zack meringis lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Oh iya, Zack memang berniat akan ke rumah Jimmy, selain karena Jimmy sudah mewanti-wantinya dan ketiga temannya―Syn, Johnny, dan Matt untuk datang dan apabila tidak datang, kira-kira yah Jimmy akan berteriak-teriak ke seluruh kampung menyuruh mereka datang― sebenarnya mereka sudah berencana akan menonton pertandingan sepakbola malam ini, yang dapat dipastikan akan penuh dengan tawa ejekan bagi si pendukung yang menang, serta tangis kepedihan karena kehilangan separuh isi dompet bagi si pendukung yang malang. Tapi, author belum mau ngasih tau siapa yang akan bertanding nih.

PS: JANGAN BACA JUDUL DULU! Oke? Udah dibaca? Yaudah. Udah taukan mana lawan mana?

Jadi cekidotlah Zacky menuju rumah Jimmy, dan 10 menit kemudian ia sudah turun dari mobilnya membawa beberapa kantung berisi camilan dan bir yang gak diharapkan laris. Enak aja ya, gue beli pake duit gue juga malah diabisin, gumamnya dalam hati. Tetapi berhubung kali ini memang jadwalnya membawa camilan, akhirnya dengan berat hati ia rela kantongnya diserbu Jimmy dan Johnny lima menit kemudian saat ia menerobos masuk ke rumah Jimmy yang sudah dipenuhi oleh semua personil Avenged Sevenfold.

"Wah, tumben lo bawa yang enak-enak Zack," Johnny mengembangkan senyumnya dan merogok ke dalam kantong camilan, mengeluarkan satu bungkus besar kripik yang langsung disambut dengan wajah tidak-rela-tapi-mau-bagaimana-lagi alias wajah pasrah Zack.

Zack bergabung dengan Matt dan Brian yang duduk di sofa sementara Johnny dan Jimmy berada di karpet. Di depan mereka sudah tersedia TV yang author sendiri gak mudeng berapa inchi itu.

"Gue pegang City!" Brian berteriak sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sebenarnya gak bisa dikibaskan, sementara Jimmy menyambut kata-kata Syn dengan tertawa.

"Citeh? Ya ampyuun," Jimmy balas mengibaskan rambutnya dan Johnny mengibaskan mohawknya (?)

"Gue mau megang city ajadeh berhubung chelsea gak main, Barcelona juga gak main sih," Kata Matt dengan suara yang menyiratkan 'payah'nya itu.

"Yaiyalah bego! Mana ada Barcelona ikut EPL! Bego lu. Ah, gue mah pegang United aja. City? mati dong ke lauuuut," Zacky akhirnya menemukan suaranya kembali dan ikut-ikutan mengibaskan rambutnya ("Haloooo? Rambut elo gak bisa dikibasin bego Zack!" Gumam Johnny). Jimmy memeluk Zack seketika.

"Ah, elo nih pren gue banget. Gue juga pegang United dongs," Kata Jimmy, yang langsung dibalas dengan 'wooo' dari Brian.

"Gue juga pegang United. Peyuk gue dong baby? Peyuuuuuuuk," Kata Johnny mengembangkan senyum jahilnya kepada Jimmy. Yang lain hanya melongo melihat Johnny yang bertampang seperti... yah seperti itulah.

Tau gak? Author bolak-balik ke WC habis denger Johnny bilang kayak gitu. Yaampun, sejak kapan juga Johnny jadi lebay gituh hah?

"Eh?" Johnny yang sadar bahwa keempat pria lainnya sedang melongo memperhatikannya , akhirnya hanya tertawa dengan innocent.

"Jiji ish," Kata Jimmy.

"Ah, biasa juga lo yang nggoda gueh," Johnny berkata dengan sombong, Jimmy sudah hendak mengeluarkan jurusnya, tapi teriakkan 'Woy' Brian membuatnya tutup mulut kembali.

"Oke deh, kalah-menang?" Matt mengingatkan mereka akan taruhan dengan menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum, seakan-akan ia sudah memenangkan taruhan tersebut.

"Jangan duit deh, gue lagi boke," Brian mengusulkan. "ATM gue dibawa Michelle shopping lagi,"

"Apa dong?" Matt bertanya.

"HA! Gini aja! Yang kalah... harus tidur di luar rumah yang menang selama seminggu?" Johnny mengusulkan.

"Waaaah, tumben ide lu bagus, nak," Kata Zacky sambil menepuk-nepuk mohawk Johnny (?)

"Sial lo," Umpat Johnny membenarkan mohawknya (?)

"GA! Ga setuju guaaaaaaa," Tiba-tiba saja Jimmy bangkit berdiri dan meloncat-loncat tidak setuju. "Mending gue nyium bokong Johnny tiap pagi selama satu menit dua puluh detik, seminggu deh! daripada harus tidur di depan rumah orang. Enak aja, entar orang sekeren gue dikira gelandangan lagi,"

"Yaudah―" Johnny melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari sesuatu yang benar-benar menusuk ke dalam jiwa dan raganya serta mengilhami mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Ups. "..HAH? APA LO BILANG TADI? NYIUM BOKONG GUE?"

"Yoyoy, tapi gue yakin ga bakalan deeeh. Kan united pasti menang," Kata Jimmy penuh percaya diri.

"Liat aja nanti, lo pasti langsung asma deh nyiumin tu bokong," Brian menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

0-0-0

15 menit kemudian,

"PRITTT! KICK OFF! YEAAAH!" Jimmy berteriak-teriak ketika melihat wasit yang terlihat di layar TV itu membunyikan peluitnya.

"UYEEEEE!" Johnny dan Matt meninju udara kosong, dan,

"OOOOOOOH ZACKY!" Brian mendesah.. EH? WTF?

Oh, maaf. Ternyata Zacky menginjak kaki Brian yang notabene kemarin baru saja kejatuhan palu. Yaampun, sungguh kasian sekali dikau, Syn. Zacky meringis pelan dan Brian langsung menimpuk Zacky dengan bantal di sebelahnya.

"Lo tau ga kaki gue... WEY! KICK OFF!" Brian memekik dan membenarkan posisi duduknya ketika melihat televisi.

"1 menit yang lalu kali," Matt berkata sambil mengambil keripik dari kantong di tangannya.

Mereka semua memandang televisi yang dari-awal-sudah-author-bilang-dia-gak-mudeng-berapa-inchi itu. Malam hari itu Manchester United memakai seragam merah kebanggaannya seperti biasa dan Manchester City dengan seragam birunya. Evra memegang bandage kapten Manchester United, sementara Kompany sebagai kapten pihak lawan. Yo, mamen! Manchester membaraaaaa3

Detik demi detik berlalu, dan menit demi menit berlalu. Dan layaknya penonton bola yang baik. kelima pria itu mulai berteriak-teriak, menyuarakan pendapat mereka tentang pertandingan yang sangat seru itu ("HELLOOOOO! Bolanya di situ bego! Bego! Itu ke kanan! Iya terus ke kiri, maju! Mentok bang! Udah deh pales aja!" Heh, lo kira parkiran mobil, Matt?). Dari hal yang rasis seperti menarik-narik rambut satu sama lain ("Syn! Lepasin mohawk gue!" Johnny berusaha menarik kembali mohwaknya), sampai hal yang paling romantis sekalipun ("Lagi dong," Jimmy meminta kepada Zack yang― masih dengan mata tertuju pada televisi, sedang mengambil keripik dan merekapun mulai menyuapi keripik satu sama lain -lagi-).

Ketika David Silva menyodorkan bola kepada James Milner dan diteruskannya kepada Balotelli yang langsung menciptakan gol pertama ke kandang Manchester United pada menit ke 21, Brian berteriak senang dan mulai meloncat-loncat di sofa, Matt menyerukan 'BAGUS!'nya, sementara ketiga pria lain hanya melongo melihat kiper Manchester United, David De Gea tak bisa menjangkau bola itu.

Skor 0-1 bertahan sampai half time tiba, dan Jimmy hanya bisa menarik-narik hidungnya (?) sendiri karna kesal, Brian tersenyum mengejek.

"Tenang! Masih ada babak kedua! Gue yakin Manchester United menang! GGMU mameeeen!" Kata Jimmy dengan mantap.

Tapi ketika babak kedua berlangsung dan Manchester United harus bermain dengan sepuluh pemain, menyusul kartu merah yang diterima bek United, Jonny Evans ("Eh, mirip nama gue yak? Seward, Evans, Evans, Seward. Cuma kayaknya dia gak pake 'h' yak.. AAAAA," Jimmy langsung menimpuk Johnny dengan sangat kesal), Jimmy harus melempar bantal kepada Brian yang tak henti-hentinya berteriak. Apalagi ketika gol kedua bagi Manchester City yang diciptakan oleh Balotelli dan gol ketiga oleh Aguero terjadi, Brian makin menggila.

Jimmy hampir putus asa, tetapi pada menit ke-82, akhirnya Jimmy bisa berteriak senang setelah kerjasama antara Darren Fletcher dan Chicharito membuat pertahanan City lengah dan tendangan Darren Fletcher dar luar kotak penalti tak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Gol pertama bagi United itu membuat Synyster memandang dengan dengki dan Jimmy kembali ber-high five dengan Johnny.

Tetapi kemudian Jimmy kembali harus menarik mulutnya kembali ketika gol Dzeko melesat ke jala De Gea. Ia bahkan hampir menangis. ("No, noooo, gue gak mau cium pantat Johnny!") Dan sebagai penutup, gol Dzeko melesat kembali dan Jimmy hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal minnie mouse milik Leana yang ternyata sudah didekapnya sejak tadi.

Lalu... dengan sangat menyesal author beritahukan bahwa wasit telah meniup peluit tanda selesainya pertandingan:( Manchester United 1-6 Manchester City:(((

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jimmy berteriak dengan sangat kencang dan mengusap-usap hidungnya yang soon-to-kiss-Johnny's-ass.

0-0-0

Sepuluh menit kemudian,

Mereka semua sedang menyaksikan Jimmy Sullivan menggalau. Jimmy sekarang duduk di sofa dengan Zacky dan Matt di sebelahnya, menenangkan Jimmy dengan memeberinya tissue yang sudah habis satu kotak. HA? WTH? Jimmy menggalau? OMFG.

Sementara itu, Johnny duduk di karpet sambil bertopang dagu, terkadang mengelus bokongnya itu. Apa sih yang salah dengan bokongnya yang sekseh itu? Brian berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, bingung, hendak tersenyum bahagia atau hendak bersimpati kepada Jimmy.

"Aku ci-cintyah Man-Manches-ter United! Aaaa! Akyuh cinta MU celalueh celamanyah polepel epel-epel! Mau cium bo-bokong short shit kek, ma-mau ci-cium bokong kebo kek, gak peduli! Yang penting aku cinta Manchester United!" Jimmy berkata sambil sedikit sesenggukan dan Matt memberinya tissue lagi, yang langsung di sambut dengan tangisan jimmy yang makin menjadi.

Dan ngomong-ngomong sebetulnya author gak bisa mbayangin Jimmy menggalau dengan kata-kata lebay kayak begono. Sungguh.

"Iya-iya, udah deh, gue jadi pengen nangis nih liat lo terluka gituuuu," Brian mulai menggombal yang sepertinya gak berhasil karena Jimmy masih menangis.

Sepuluh menit setelahnya,

"Ayo dong ayoooooo," Brian menyemangati Jimmy yang sekarang sudah berenti menangis dan sesuai janjinya, hendak mencium bokong Johnny. Johnny hanya pasrah akan bokong seksinya itu.

"Ayoooo ayoo ayooo!" Semuanya menyemangati Jimmy.

Dan yah, begitulah, Jimmy akhirnya menaruh hidungnya di bokong Johnny dengan menahan napasnya. Johnny bersedekap dan memasang tampang pasrah.

"Jangan lupa, satu menit dua puluh detik, Jim," Kata Brian. "Selama seminggu," 

**FIN  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hwekkeek maaf saya menyampah lagi XD<p>

Maaf ini fic gaje dan abal sangat, gada lucunya pula XD berani amat yak saya naruh di genre humor XD *tahan napas*

Saya cuma mau bilang, sebetulnya saya itu fansnya Manchester United. Lah terus kenapa saya mengambil pertandingan ini? Kenapa harus yang pas momen menyakitkan?

Karena saya ingin membuat Jimmy jadi fansnya Manchester United :3

PS: Maaf jika ada kata-kata yang kurang sopan atau kurang berkenan. Dan maaf mungkin bagi fans kedua kubu, saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, hanya sebagai pendukung dari fic saya ini,

Omong-omong, emang bokongnya Johnny sekseh yah? Gapernah liat sih saya, jadi gatau XD *dikubur idup-idup*

Thankyou :D

-Dhiya.


End file.
